The Lamest Story Ever
by behindthyhazeleyes
Summary: This story was titled as "Now I Know" before but i changed it to a more catchy title... so if you guys want to read a lame story try this. but if you don't want then better try other stories because you might get disappointed but I swear try reading this
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: People may belong to one or more categories. Wait what are the categories? Here it is: Rich and poor, Strong and weak, bad and good, popular and nobody, beautiful and normal. What category do you belong? Well Mikan Sakura belong to…

Find out what Mikan Sakura's life is like…..

**Warning: **This is not like your ordinary fantasy where princess meet prince and they already feel the love… this is more on reality where love does not happen just by seconds but by a lifetime…. This is more than ordinary, this is an extraordinary love story…

_**NOW I KNOW**_

Chapter 1 : My Life

"You're cheating me?" I said as I look at him then to the girl beside him "with my best friend?" I put my hands on my hips as I open my mouth to say something again but no words came out so my eyes do the job. I again look at them and I saw my boyfriend hide my best friend believing that anytime by now I can attack them and KILL them both. But I wouldn't do that I have no power to do that, know why? Simple, because I love them both.

"Mikan. I'm sorry it's all my fault." He said as he looks at me straight in the eyes.

"Do you love me?" I ask, I saw him look at my best friend and just by that I already know the answer. "I can't believe you two." I shouted as I ran away from them leaving them behind.

'Someday' I said 'Someday I know you'll come after me and beg me to love you again and I swear I will never ever give you a chance' I said to myself and with that I continue crying and cursing them both.

TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC

I open my eyes and look around; I was alone in the room. My mother probably went to her friend, my older sister must be at work and my another older sister must be with her boyfriend while me I'm here in the room day dreaming of another story I made up in my mind.

It was my hobby, I'll think of some story in my mind where in I am the protagonists of the story. If you ask why I do that, it is because those stories are only where I am notice by everyone because in real word I am just nobody. I believe many people are like me who can be called as NORMAL or also known as NOBODY, people who are SOMEBODY is those who are lucky people who are said to be the CHOSEN ONE.

It was Sunday today and it is the last day of our summer vacation tomorrow it is the start of my college life. I graduated last march and it was one of the happiest moments ever. I also received an award as the first honorable mention in our class only, and it is one of the reasons why I am happy. The second reason was that finally I wouldn't ever see the faces of those popular bitches who act almighty. I hate them though when I am faced with them I'll give them my sweetest smile. You can judge me by calling me "plastic" but let me ask you. Are you not plastic? As soon as I receive my diploma and medal I have this biggest smile ever and a big sigh which means "FINALLY" Though I was happy I will still miss my high school friends, they were the best friends ever though I know someday we wouldn't be this close since we will meet other people who might be better friends than us. But still I am happy that I have my friends. I actually just transferred in my school when I was in my junior year, though at first I hate it, as time passes by I learn to like it, no actually I learn to love it. I realize it was better than the first school I entered though I've been there for long I still prefer the school that I transfer.

Alice Academy. That is the school I am going to enter for college only few students from my school was able to pass their so I am really lucky, that was actually my dream school. That is also the school of my second to the oldest sister Misaki she was a senior so she's a graduating student already. She has a boyfriend named Tsubasa Andou, he was a nice man, they complete each other that's the reason why they are already in their 3 years of their relationship. I really hope that as soon as I enter my college life everything will be different, I hope I would meet many new friends, I hope to be popular or maybe not popular I just like people to love me, I just like to experience being important to someone beside my family.

I went to the living room and I open the T.V, I sit on the couch and started enjoying my last free time.

"Rich people belongs to rich people, know your place" the wicked mother told the protagonists. As usual the protagonists cry and there comes her prince who just pulled her out the room and gave his mother a one last glare.

"Stop."The protagonists' girl said as she gets her hands "let's just stop this." The boy looks at her and holds her cheek.

"Whatever my mother told you, don't listen to her. Only listen to me. I Love you for forever, I will fight for you, and I'll be there all the time so please, please do the same." The guy said and the girl touched by the guy's words cried and hug him

SOB… Sob.. I know it was very cheesy and corny for the others but what can I do, It really is very romantic and sad. A forbidden love. Does it exist? I know love but I never experienced it. Well who would love a 30 waist line girl. I know I'm fat but not that fat it's just 30 it's near 29.

"Mikan!" Someone shouted as soon as the door opened. "I have a favor to you." Misaki said as soon as she showed herself and sit beside me

"Spill" I said, as I look at her worried face.

"would you mind leaving the house for a while and buy something for me." She said as I look at her

"What?" I said shocked by what she said.

"I just want you to buy some ingredients. Tsubasa will go here and I need to prepare him something so help me PLEASE." She pleaded

"then what will you do?" I ask her.

"I'll clean the house of course." And I sigh. She hates cleaning, she's not good at cooking but now she'll do all of that just for a guy. Is this what love can do? I hope I can also experience that.

She said I only have an hour to buy this things geez. I went to the market and get a basket as I started getting the things she asked me too.

Check

Check

Check

Check

Okay it's almost complete.

"Mikan?" a voice suddenly asked, I looked around and I saw my classmate before in my first school.

"Mindy?" I said unsure, well she looked so mature. She has someone beside her a guy who was a little taller than her and he was thin. Not the type of guy I am looking for a guy.

"Yeah, it's been so long." She said as she kiss me in the cheeks "I want you to meet my boyfriend Andy." She said as she kiss him in the cheeks, and I said to myself 'they don't have to show that in front of me.'

I smile and I say "nice meeting you here, you look good." Again I smile.

"and you look the same, well we're in a hurry gotta go nice seeing you again." She said as she move away from me.

I feel kinda jealous, almost every people I know who was at the same age as mine have already boyfriend. I think I want one too.

"Move." A manly voice said as I look around and realize he was trying to get a can of beer.

"I'm sorry." I said and he look at me and I realize he was handsome with those red eyes, he was tall, not thin not fat but a well built body, he's the perfect example I'm looking for a guy. "Sorry."I again said

"I said MOVE." He said and I frown.

"Instead of saying MOVE why not say EXCUSE ME." I said as I move and intentionally bumped him making his basket fell from his hand and knowing the ruckus I made I didn't stop from walking and never look back because I can feel a deathly aura.

"Hey you! Hey pick this." He shouted but I didn't look back. Before I could make another step a hand grip my hand and I look back.

"I said pick that." The red eyes guy said and because I feel scared I kick his leg and ran for my life. Leaving the man in pain and embarrassment.

**Guys another story that I made please .. please.. support…**

**Just click the Review button**

**Thanks …..**

**REVIEW .. REVIEW… REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: College life**

Who would have thought I was now stepping on the gate of this special and most important school, Alice Academy. I want some one to at least take a picture of me as I will walk among this huge gate. Okay call me vain, but I love to take pictures especially when I'm the model. I was about to take my first step when suddenly someone pushed me hard and I suddenly lost my balance which made me fall.

"Oh my Gosh." I said as I quickly stand up not to embarrass myself anymore. I dusted my uniform and I curse and look at the person responsible for making my first day in my dream school worst. "You….." I stop when I look at the person and without continuing anymore I looked back and I "Shit." I said in a low voice and I bent down to pick my bag when a foot kicks it. "Hey!" I exclaimed and get my bag again and dusted it.

"bastard." I murmur. Great everything is really ruined.

"Who's bastard?" a manly voice ask and I shrugged without looking I answered.

"No one." I said and was about to go when he turn me around. And I got scared.

"Beware." He said in a scary tone and I gulp.

"Of what?" I ask though I know the answer.

"Of me." He said and he gets my bag and opens it and remove all the things inside it and my jaw just dropped.

"Oh you didn't just do that." I glare at him and he smirked.

"I just did." He said and I glare "That won't scare me." He said

"Pick those." I pointed to my things that are on the floor. "Pick those." I ordered but he just looked at me then looked back leaving me, then I sigh in disbelief I just glare at his back and I bent down and pick my things instead. Is this what I got from the guy I kick and humiliate in the market? He just did the same thing to me? But it was so unfair for me because he humiliate me to these people, people whom I can see again because we are in our same school. I'm going to cry. I pick my wallet, lip balm, and was about to pick my mirror when a hand also grab it and I looked up with my teary eyes.

"That's so childish of him." The guy said and I get the mirror he was holding and get the other things as I stand up and fix myself again. I looked at the guy and I bow as I said "Thank you." Then I run and hide myself in the rest room.

Is this what college life like? I thought people should be mature and everything but why does it seems like it's just like high school. I look at the mirror and again I fix myself.

* * *

It was the tenth time I look at my seatmate but I never said anything instead I will just smile and in return she will smile back. This is my problem I want to have many friends but I don't know how too. I looked at the girl again she was beautiful no doubt.

Sigh….

"Hi." I said as she looked at me and she smiled back

"Hello." She has a nice voice "I'm nobara." She said as she give me that warm smile.

"I'm Mikan." I smiled back. Silence "So from what school?" I started breaking the silence and then she looked at me, put her phone down and answer me.

After a short question and answer portion someone tapped my back and I looked back.

"Ho—Hotaru?" I asked in disbelief.

"Idiot. Who else?" she said in a calm voice and I smile. My best friend never told me where she will study that's why seeing her here surprise me

I introduce Nobara to Hotaru and there we start making a bond, oh and include the other three girls who were beside Nobara or Hotaru they are named Anna, Nonoko and Sumire. And guess what? I forget everything that happened earlier and I had fun.

* * *

It was dismissal already and I already stressed out. Not only because of our professor in Math who already gave us an assignment and it was so long. Also I got irritated with myself because I don't know how to socialize with others except to my new friends. I'm such an anti-social person.

We were in the washroom now and in there we heard girls of higher levels squealing about something so we just listened.

"Oh yeah. He just broke up with his 16th girlfriend. I pity that girl how could she be fooled by that playboy." A blonde girl said as she comb her hair

"So true, but who wouldn't like Natsume, he was really hot." The girl with dark blue hair said as she fix her uniform.

"I know right. But still he's playboy, a rebel, and pervert." The blonde say as she put some lipstick to put some color to her lips.

"But in contrary his rich, son of the principal in this Academy, gorgeous, he has many connection since he was a leader of this so called brother hood. So he's a perfect guy." The girl smiled as she looked at her friend "Am I sexy? Do you think he can notice me?" She ask and the other girl just laugh

"In your dreams." And there they both left.

"Oh my gosh." Anna said "We've got to see that guy. We should have a boy hunting today" She exclaimed in excitement and I laugh

"And then what? We will just waste our time and energy." Hotaru said

"No I think she was right we should have a boy hunting. I bet he was really hot. Maybe he can replace my ex." Sumire said as she holds Anna's hand both are really decided.

"Didn't you hear what the girls said? They said that guy was a playboy and a rebel he'll just use you for his own entertainment." Nonoko said and I nod

"She's right boys like him are not worth looking for." I said and the others nod except Anna and Sumire.

"Of course not. Do you know the saying that LOVE can change a person." Anna defended and Sumire nod her head in agreement.

"Not all person can be change by Love" Nonoko started and we listen, she just told us that she have a boyfriend who cheated on her. She gave everything to that guy. And when I said everything it really means everything. Even the thing that we girls treasure the most. "If Love can change a person then there shouldn't be a couple asking for a divorce. If Love can change people then there must be no girl crying because of a guy."She stopped and gave us a smile. "So I don't believe Love can change a person." She said and we all look at her, I can feel the hurt she was feeling, the sadness.

"Why don't we just eat." Nobara suggested

"I think your right Nobara I can now hear my stomach cursing me for not feeding it." Sumire said and we all laugh.

We went to the nearest fast food which was the McDonalds. I ordered my favorite Mcflurry a cheese burger and a large fries. The others looked at me and I blink three times before I ask

"What?" I ask and they all laugh

"You really eat too much huh." Nobara said and I looked at my food and compare it to the food they have. I realize they only have burger and a regular fries.

"It's how normal people eat." I defended and Hotaru grunted and I looked at her

"that's how pig eat." Then they all laughed suddenly the environment was silenced and so we also stopped we looked around and was curious what was really happening. Then we hear the girls beside our table giggled. One was a higher level than the two who was the same year us ours.

"You see those boys?" The older one ask.

"Who?" girl 1 ask and she looked around then pointed to the guys who was on the counter "Those guys?" she ask and the older one nod.

"They are the campus heartthrobs. The rebels, the popular and they have this so called brother hood which made their friendship unbreakable." She explain

"they all looked hot." The girl 2 said and we all looked at the guys and my heart thumped not because I was amazed by their looks but I suddenly got scared.

"Yes they are, but be careful because of their looks you will hear cries of many girls." The older girl said

"Why?" the girl 1 ask

"Because they played with there hearts. At first they'll treat you like a princess and when you give what they wanted they'll treat you like a trash." The girl said and again I looked at the boys. "Also beware." She warned

"Beware?" The girl2 ask and I listen more

"Beware of them. You don't like them when they're mad. They have no mercy even with girls." She said "especially that guy who's in the front with a messy raven hair and crimson eyes." I gulped. Oh No!

I saw the guy who I humiliate in the market and the same guy who also humiliate me earlier. I'm doomed. Just by looking at it I bet he was the some what leader of the group. The ten boys who was the topic right now was looking for a seat and I saw where they were heading, oh I want to hide right now. Right Mikan hide!

I saw them heading to the table just beside our I gulp. 'Shouldn't look up. Just bow your head Mikan. Never look up.' I keep on telling myself 'Don't look, just stay down, never look up so no problem.' I continue eating my food and I heard different voices from our side table. I realize they were all settling their selves. 'Think of a plan Mikan! Dammit.' I said and I saw the others also got uncomfortable.

"Hey." I said in a low voice. "I think we must leave now. I don't feel really good right now." I suggested. The others agree with me but not Hotaru, she look at me

"Don't tell me you're chickening out because of this." She said

"Hotaru lower your voice down." Sumire hissed and Hotaru just rolled her eyes

"Why be scared of this people when you haven't done something bad to them, right?" she said and I sigh

"Okay..Okay we'll stay but I'll just go to the washroom." I said lowly and I stand up and keep my eyes on the floor 'don't look up.' I warned myself and then before I turn to the corner I look at our table and realize 'Where is the guy I'm hiding for?' I ask and then…

BOOM

I suddenly bumped into someone, good thing we didn't get the attention of others. I looked at person and I bowed down to say sorry.

"Tsk. What a coincidence?" The guy said and I froze. 'Please don't tell me it's not him. Please don't tell me it's not him.' I looked up and curse 'dammit. What the hell is he here?' I straighten up and realize he was not alone he was with a blonde guy with blue eyes. He was just like a prince Charming coming out from a fairytale.

"Excuse me." I said as I was about to leave to enter the girl's washroom. Just a few more step and I'll be able to hide from him, I'm sure he'll not enter inside girl's washroom. Just a few more step and successfully I was able to touch the door and when I was about to enter someone pulled the door, not allowing me to enter.

"Why hide?" he said and I look at him. Just what the heck is his problem? I look around and I realize I am alone with this two handsome guy. I look at his friend who was leaning to the wall looking at his phone not minding what we are doing.

"What do you want?" I ask and he smirk.

"I want you dead." He said and I shrugged. I'm scared.

"Why?" I ask he pull something out of his pocket a small foldable knife. I gulped.

"Humiliating me in front of many people. You're the first. Hurting me, you're the first. No one ever dared to hurt me and humiliate me." He said as he open the foldable knife.

"It was an accident. You scared the hell out of me so I kick you unintentionally. If you want my sorry then I'm sorry." I said.

"Natsume. Kent is here." The blonde said and I look at him asking for help but he just smirked and he just shook his head as if he find this interesting. That thing boil my blood, how could they. Then the voice of Hotaru rang into my head 'Don't tell me your chickening out because of this' and 'Why be scared of this people when you haven't done something bad to them, right?' Hotaru is right. I've already said my sorry and he also got his revenge earlier so what does he want? I heard him say something but I didn't care whatever it is.

Suddenly he get the tip of my hair and pull it which make me winced in pain.

"Ruka do you think the others would like it if we have a toy?" he asked still pulling my hair and I look at the guy and he said

"Why not, right now I actually think they would absolutely love it. Now we will not need those punching bags anymore" he said and I really got mad.

"How childish of you." I said. My parents never hurt me so they have no right to hurt me "You are older than me but you are more immature than me." I said with a smirk and he pulled my hair again as he bumped me to the wall

"Do you want to die?" He ask again getting his knife.

"What you want to go to jail?" I ask

"I'll never go to jail. That's just impossible, I can kill many people as I want and no there will be no time that I will go to jail." He smirked

"Okay maybe not to jail but maybe you deserve to go to hell." I said as again for the second time I kicked his leg. He let go of my hair and then I saw his friend got alert and was about to go and help him but..

"Ruka just stay there. This girl…." He stand up and then get his knife then he cut me in my hand, it hurts, really and then I looked at him and kick his balls, and that made him bent in pain and I looked at his friend who was really going to help him but even before he reach his friend. I also kick his balls which really hurt him.

"Damn!" both of them said and I looked at them.

"That's not enough compare to what you did to me." I said as I look at my hand which was bleeding really bad. "Not because your rich, strong, popular, and what so ever it doesn't mean you can have everything your way." I said as I leave them but I bumped to someone but I didn't stop from walking. I ran to my table then I saw my friends look at me in shock, then I get my things then ran outside.

"My hand hurts!" I cry as I run

*** Ruka's Pov***

I stand up, the pain was gone already. That girl was good at kicking men's balls. I looked at my friend as I saw him also stand up and looked at the knife.

He must have lost himself that's why he did that. That girl was really something.

"I can't believe a girl can do that to both of you." A voice which I believe is Kent said. I looked at him, and I felt pity on him. He was one of the strongest person that I ever met, I believe that he was next to Natsume when it comes to strength, he was a bastard like us but he changed, in a blink of an eye he changed… in a good way….

"We thought you can't come." My best friend said and I look at him straighten himself, and he was back to normal. I wonder how he could act like that to a person whom he has hurt too much.

"I can come but I don't want too." Kent said

"Then why'd you come?" Natsume ask

"Because I want to see you, to compare myself to you." Kent said, I want to give them time but I'm having a second thought since I know this would not end up well

"Well now you see me, and now you know our differences, what do you want now?" Natsume said again, which want me to sew his lips. How did he become so heartless again? I can't remember.

"Why?" Kent said as he sigh. Ken really changed. Before when Natsume was like that I'm sure he will punch Natsume by now. But now, he wasn't like that anymore. What change him again? Oh. His girlfriend, his beloved girlfriend.

"She liked it." Natsume said then he picks an ID which I think belong to the girl before.

"She was drunk. You took advantage of my girl." Kent said, I know he was mad.

"What can I do I was also drunk, too drunk that I can't control myself to touch your EX-girl." He said and in a blink of an eye Kent was already holding Natsume's collar.

"You F****** Bastard." He said and I touch his shoulder but he just looked glare at me.

"Not here." I said and he glares at Natsume then let go of his hold.

"You just violated the rules Natsume." Kent said which made both Natsume and I frown. What rule did natsume violated? Then Natsume laugh

"I never broke any rules. There's no rule that say I can never fuck my brother hood's girlfriend." He said then kent laugh

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand anyway cause you're a heartless person." He said and looked at Natsume "Can't believe that of all girls here in this fucking world, you still choose the girl who was already taken by you friend." Kent said and natsume laugh again

"I am Natsume Hyuuga, I can get whatever and whoever I want. I can do everything I want. I was born like that." Natsume said proudly

"You can get anything? You can do anything?" kent ask. What's he planning?

"Absolutely." He said and Kent smirk

"Why not take a bet? Are you in?" Kent ask and Natsume laugh

"My pleasure."

"that girl whoever she is, be her boyfriend." Kent said and Natsume laughed

"that was easy." Natsume said

"take something that you take from my girl. Hurt her like how you hurt your previous girls."

"what are you implying Kent? Take what?" I ask

"Destroy that girl's life. Take away her treasure, her virginity. Make her feel what you make other girls feel. Then…" kent stopped and I look at Natsume

"Then what?" I ask as if I'm the one he's talking to.

"Then leave her." Kent continued. "If you can't do that, then you'll have to leave the brother hood, and you'll have to take all the blame that our brother hood did." He said, and Natsume smirk

"If I win then you'll have to run naked in the whole campus, also you have to take all the blame that our brother hood did." Natsume said "Are you in?"

"Oh hell yeah." Kent said and with that they made the brother hood rule 3

"Never back down from your own promise." They both said as they shook their hands and yeah I already felt that something's not right.

* * *

**This is the best I could give to you...**

**I hope you enjoy… I bet you are saying that this is just an ordinary story yet again I'll tell you this is not. I have some twist in this story later on, so just tuned in.**

**PLEASE REVIEW…and SUPPORT TILL THE END**

**REVIEWS =P**


End file.
